


bury my love

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, cassandra clare - Fandom, freeform - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus has weird friends, hurt!Magnus, maryse is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse never liked Magnus,<br/>but Alec never thought she could hurt him.<br/>When she does, he can't hold his anger back anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bury my love

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes i could make.
> 
> ♥ENJOY and if you want leave kudos and comments, i'd be very thankful!

Magnus never really liked Maryse and Maryse never really liked Magnus. After the wedding, Maryse hated Magnus. She couldn't understand why Alec did that. This stupid, naive, selfish boy. He ruined everything. For a downworlder. A half demon. In her opinion, Magnus shouldn't even be in the institute this often.

And this is exactly what she is yelling in his face right now. Magnus just wanted to visit Alec, but he ran into Maryse. "What are you doing here warlock?" she asks, her eyes coldly staring at him. He breathes in. "I am here to visit Alec." "he doesn't want to see you." she snaps and pushes him out of the hallway. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Maryse had to admit, when the warlock raised his voice and he showed his real eyes, she felt a tiny bit of respect. But the anger turned her furious. "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A DIRTY LITTLE DEMON! YOU DON'T DESERVE ALEC! YOU MESSED WITH HIS MIND! SAY IT! YOU PUT A SPELL ON HIM!" Magnus went silent. His heart was racing. How could she. Blue sparks of magic were dancing around his fingertips. Then he felt a pair of fingers slipping between his and his heartbeat went normal again. His eyes got their glamour back and he looked up at Alec, a soft smile on his lips. "Hey", he whispered. Alec smiled and Magnus felt his knees melting. "Shut up Mom. Enough is enough." Alec turns to Maryse. "Alec!" "Don't 'Alec' me! You're hurting Magnus and i fucking hate you for that you know? He maybe is a half demon but he has more good in one fingertip than you have in your entire body. You should be thankful that he helps us so often, because he really doesn't have to. He does it because he loves me and he has a good heart. He hasn't put me under a spell, it was me. I love him and i'd be very thankful if you'd stop hurting the man i am in love with. Or i have to hurt you." Magnus' mouth went dry while he listened to Alec. He never saw his lover so angry. Maryse didn't respond. She just turned around and left the room. Alec sighed. "I'm so sorry Mags, are you okay?" Magnus nodded and clapped his hands. They were back in his apartment. 

Alec sat down on the couch, Magnus followed him and sat down on his lap. "I'm fine, are you?" He softly cups Alecs cheeks with his hands. Alec leaned into his touch and closed his eyes slowly. "Yes." The sound of a portal opening made them jump and they both turned around. Two warlocks entered Magnus' apartment. Alecs hand gripped onto his knife, but Magnus smiled at him. "It's okay, just friends of mine." The warlock with long brown hair and a long, black robe started talking first. "MAGNUS!" her voice was loud, but clear like the one of an angel. "Helin!" Magnus opened his arms and hugged her. The other warlock looked at Alec, who raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" "Alex, this is my boyfriend Alexander Lightwood." Alec felt his heart racing when Magnus called him by his first name. "Lovely! He's a very pretty boy Magnus." Alex smirked at Helin. Then they both started screaming at each other. "THIS IS SO CUTE!" - "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" and stuff like that. Alec looked at Magnus. He made them vanish with a move of his hand. "Sorry about them. They get pretty excited about everything." Alec laughed. "Yeah, i saw that." Magnus sat down again and held Alecs hand. "I fucking love you, you know?" Magnus stopped in his movements. "Mags?" he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his.

It was a warm summernight. The windows of the apartment were open. Alec layed on Magnus' couch, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. He buried his nose in Magnus' hair, a smile on his lips. He never felt like this. Never. This love, that made your eyes light up, this love, that made you forget to breathe, eat or even sleep, because every hour of the day you want to be with the one you love. Feel their lips against yours. Alec also thought about Magnus' immortality. He was okay with it. He would get old, get grey hairs, his movements would slow down and one day he would die. He is okay with that, he is aware of that. Magnus too, he promised him he would still love him then: and Alec believed him with all his heart. He closed his eyes and focused on Magnus. He could feel the heartbeat of the warlock against his chest. His smell. And this warm, blessed feeling of being home made him almost cry. 

When he opened his eyes, Magnus was gone. Alec stood up and walked to the kitchen, where his warlock was busy making breakfast. He stepped behind Magnus and layed his arms around his waist. "Morning Alexander." Alec kissed Magnus neck. "Mhm", he mumbled sleepy and turned the warlock around to kiss him. Magnus pressed him against his body, never wanting to let go. Then Alecs phone made a annoying sound. Alec accepted the call and kissed Magnus, before he answered. "Hey Jace. You're..." Alec stopped. "Okay, yes. I am on my way." Magnus frowned. "Sorry. I am so sorry, Mags, i have to go. Jace and the others need me, they said..." Magnus smiled and kissed him. Alec started smiling too. "I guess, you're not mad then?" "Why would i be?" Magnus asked, then pushed Alec a little towards the door. "Go, they need you. It's your job, Alexander." Alec nodded, then he left. Magnus stood in the hallway, worry filling his head while he watched his shadowhunter walking away. "Bye baby", he whispered.

It wasn't easy to date a shadowhunter, but it was worth it. This is all Magnus thought this evening when Alec lifted the sheets of their bed to slip under them. Magnus layed his head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "I love you Alexander", he said as he felt Alecs fingertips in his hair. "I love you too Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ if you want leave kudos and comments, i'd be very thankful!


End file.
